Twist of Fate
by Beatlemaniac13
Summary: The giant war has just ended and Percy plans on proposing to Annabeth. But what happens when Athena visits him at camp? What does he say when Poseidon meets him on return from a mission? What surprise greets him when he returns to camp? And how does he react to a silver-eyed goddess turning up to his door? P.S I SUCK AT SUMMARIES ARGGGGG
1. Missions for Permission

Twist of Fate

The giant war has just ended and Percy plans on proposing to Annabeth.

But what happens when Athena visits him at camp?

What does he say when Poseidon meets him on return from a mission?

What surprise greets him when he returns to camp?

And how does he react to a silver-eyed goddess turning up to his door?

AN: So hello everybody. This is going to be my first fan-fiction so please be nice.

I want you to tell me how you would like Annabeth to act to Percy since this is going to be a Pertamis story and she will dump him. So would you rather her be:

Really annoying, as in I don't care about you anymore I'm way out of your league.

OR

I want you back, dump Artemis and get back together with me, kind of annoying.

OR

3. Nothing between them

Please answer ASAP

At the end of this chapter I am going to have a few more questions for you about my story so please review.

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters in this story however much I want to.

So R&R please

(Please Review Nicely This is my first FanFic)

P.S There will be some really vivid descriptions in the story.

P.P.S Sorry no lemons

Missions for permission

Percy's POV.

Well I guess I should feel happy. I am now the only demigod alive who can say he proved Athena wrong. But I haven't exactly been happy for a while now have I? This is the third day at Poseidon's palace. My dad gave me a boost in my power and I have been training with my him and Triton trying to keep my thoughts away from Anna- her as well as learning to control the seas. We broke up a few weeks ago when I found her in bed with my half-brother Dylan. When she looked up at me in the doorway she gave no sign of emotion in her swirling gray eyes. Now I guess you're wondering how I proved Athena wrong. Hmm? Well I'll tell you. She said my fatal flaw was loyalty as in I would sacrifice the world for my friends. My flaw is loyalty but not in that perspective. It's that if I was betrayed by those I thought friends I would shatter. Trust me I know, why else would I try to jump in the River Lethe. I have a feeling you probably don't understand what I'm saying so I guess I'll need to tell you my story beginning after my battle with Kronos (AN: I have read HoO so the rest of my story will be somewhat futuristically accurate.)

*Flashback*

Day after Percy and Annabeth's kiss in the canoe lake. (Still Percy POV.)

I felt great, as I had saved the world from Kronos, restored some of Luke's honor, and am now officially Annabeth's boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong. Of course, being the lucky person I am I was wrong… again.

After breakfast I went to the Pegasus stables to talk with Blackjack and then went to the Arena for battle training. When I got to the entrance I stopped, something was wrong. It took me a few minutes to pinpoint it but I quickly found the reason. There was no fighting. At this time of day the arena should be packed with young demi-gods trying to and usually failing to beat up the Ares campers. I uncapped riptide and slowly tiptoed in. In the middle of the dirt floor stood alone figure fully armed for battle. Cautiously I crept up behind the person and put the tip of my sword at the base of their neck.

" Turn around slowly with your hands above your head, " I growled.

The figure just smiled and said, " Hello Perseus. "

Immediately recognizing the voice I dropped Riptide and knelt before the goddess.

" Lady Athena, " I asked, " what are you doing here? "

" Rise, Perseus, I came only to talk. " Athena says.

I cautiously rose to my feet thinking about yesterday when she burnt my face after she told me to stay away from her daughter.

" Walk with me. " she said.

" Um okay. "

We walked in silence until we reached the beach and she said, " I see you've ignored my warning about staying away from Annabeth. "

" I love her and will continue to no matter what you say, " I stated firmly, but on the inside I was shaking with fear.

" Peace, Perseus, I came to offer you another choice. "

" What would that choice would be? " I asked cautiously, I had learned the hard way that the gods didn't play fair.

" A mission. "

" I'm sorry my lady but I have just defeated Kronos and don't see how there could be another threat to Olympus also Annabeth and I were hoping to have some peace and quiet before we start going off after monsters again. "

When I said that Athena almost immediately started frowning and her voice became serious.

" That is precisely why I want you to go on these missions as they concern both your relationship with my daughter and you fatal flaw, loyalty. "

" Wait missions, " I practically yelled, " and what does this have to do with me and Annabeth, no matter what you say I will stay with her till I die. "

" Relax, Perseus, I only want to make sure you are worthy to be with my daughter and that your loyalty will not be Olympus's downfall. I know you managed to defeat the Titan lord and save your friends, but you were lucky. It is your flaw that you will do anything to save your friends no matter what the consequences. I am simply trying to make sure you your loyalty will not get us all killed. "

" I'd like to tell/ask you two things Athena, one, how will doing missions tell you if I can get over my loyalty and two, you know I would do anything for Annabeth including jumping into Tartarus if it meant saving her. "

" I know that, Perseus, but I am still nervous with you being with her. If you complete the three missions I have for you I swear in the River Styx that I will give you my blessing therefore giving you permission to be with Annabeth, Hades even to marry her if you want. "

Thunder boomed in the distance sealing the oath.

" Deal, " I said almost immediately, " what are the missions? "

" Patience, Perseus, you will learn in time, meet me at this location in three weeks, I will be here with three other people who will be accompanying you. "

" Ok. " I said and turned to walk away but she still had something to say.

" Oh, Perseus, one more thing, I don't want you telling Annabeth anything about this until you get back. " Athena said before flashing away.

I just sighed and started walking towards my cabin when I saw a lone figure being chased by a small group of Hellhounds. Uncapping Riptide I quickly ran after the boy.

Annabeth POV:

I was in my cabin searching through Daedalus' laptop trying to figure out what invention to start working on next when I heard yelling outside. I quickly closed the laptop and ran out to see what was happening. Percy was glaring at a kid that looked to be about 13 years old, five feet five inches, brown hair, and had sea green eyes. The kid was talking to a small group of Aphrodite campers that were staring at him in awe. I walked up to Percy the new kid walked over and slung his arm around my shoulders

"Hey, sexy, my name's Dylan wanna go out with me," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I couldn't help it and a small giggle escaped my lips.

"Excuse me, but I need to take you to Chiron. " Percy said, pushing Dylan's hand off of me.

" Okay, loser, " he sneered, " no need to be pushy. "

Dylan left after giving me another wink.

*Time skip 3 weeks*

Percy POV:

At this point I was basically ready to beg Athena to come and get me. I arrived at the beach three minutes early and waited patiently for her to arrive. Dylan had convinced the entire camp other than my closest friends that I was a cowardly loser and that he was the greatest hero ever to walk the earth. No matter how many times I knocked him out he would just say I cheated and get everyone to hate me again. The worst part was when he spied on the Hunters of Artemis bathing and filmed it with my camera. Then when Phoebe found it no one but Thalia and surprisingly Artemis believed that I didn't do it. When Athena arrived she walked up to me teleported and us to the base of Mt. Othrys where she told me my first mission.

" Your first mission is to make a set of Armor, " she told me.

" Um, okay that should be easy. "

When she smiled I knew I was majorly screwed.

" The twist is that it needs to be made from Ladon's scales and infused with the juice of one of the Golden Apples of Hesperides for strength. "

" Oh. "

" Good luck and goodbye. " she said and then flashed us both away to the foot of Mount Othrys.

" Great, now I'm facing a giant hundred headed dragon that smells like Eucalyptus leaves. " I said to myself.

I uncapped Riptide and jogged up the mountain trail. The mist clung to my pant legs and my arms. Out of nowhere a mango flew out of the mist and barely missed me. I heard someone swear and say, " Dammit, Conner, now he knows we're here. "

" Travis? " I asked cautiously.

"Yes, Lord Perseus, along with your humble servants Conner and Nico. " The voice said sarcastically as three figures walked out of the mist.

" Well, that's good I thought you guys were the Hesperides. "

" Where do you think we got the mango. " Conner asks.

" I was kind of hoping that wasn't the case, so you guys ready for the mission? " I ask them.

" Actually we don't know what the mission is, Athena just teleported us here and we fell in a flower bed and got mangos thrown at us. " Nico said in a deadpan tone.

" Well, our mission is to make some armor for me out of Ladon's scales and infuse it with juice from a golden apple. " I informed them.

"Leave it to a goddess to give us a death mission. " They said in unison.

*Time skip 1 hour*

After I had explained all the details of the mission to my three fellow campers we thought of a way to get to Ladon without needing to dodge over-ripe mangos. In the end we decided to have Travis and Conner prank the Hesperides to lead them away, and Nico would distract Ladon while I snuck up behind him. By the time we had made enough stink bombs out of worms and dried Eucalyptus trees, I was getting nervous, Conner and Travis glued them to some arrows and shot them at the four sisters who were watching the tree since they felt that it would soon be attacked again. Once the twins chased away the Hesperides Nico walked up to Ladon till he was just out of striking distance.

" Hey, onion breath, " yelled Nico, " would you mind moving so I can have some of your juicy apple's? "

Ladon just glared at him and bared his fangs.

While Nico was taunting Ladon I crept up behind him and swung my sword in a downward arc severing the tail off of his body. Faster than I would have thought possible Ladon whipped his head around and just missed my arm with his teeth. Riptide was a blur as I jumped, rolled, and slashed at Ladon's heads.

Nico's POV.

Once Percy jumped into the fight I didn't do much other than watch myself get quickly outdone in a spectacular show of swordsmanship. Percy seemed to be in his own world, slashing, hacking, and rolling. He barely noticed when acid from Ladon hit his foot or when one head managed to bite down on his forearm. Every once in a while I would see a head or two fly off of Ladon and dissolve into golden dust. I was suddenly thrown out of my "contemplation of the universe" (staring off into nothingness) when I felt something ram against my leg. I looked down and to my horror I saw one of Ladon's heads with its teeth sunk deep into my leg. Immediately I felt the poison seep into my system and fell to the ground and started convulsing in a pile of mud mixed with a little bit of acid that slowly ate at my body and clothes. I felt something rapidly start to flow out of my mouth. When I wiped my hand against it, my hand was immediately covered in blood. Soon, whenever I took a breath it felt like I was also breathing in a bit of water along with it. The feeling grew until I couldn't breathe at all. I tried moving my hands to push myself out of the rapidly growing pool of blood. Slowly blackness pooled over my vision as I drowned in my own blood.

Percy's POV.

After about ten minutes of fighting I backed out of Ladon's reach. I had chopped of about 63 heads leaving him with only 37 left. Ladon also appeared to be REALLY PISSED OFF. Looking around I noticed tons of dust and scales scattered on the ground from Ladon's dead heads. I also noticed a pale body lying face down in a pool of blood.

" Nico! " I yelled and ran over to his body.

When I turned him over I placed my ear to his chest in hope of finding a heartbeat. I didn't. Lifting my head from his chest I slowly looked up and turned my angry face, to look at Ladon. I didn't notice it, but my body was covered in an ethereal green light. A wave roared in my ears and water from the ocean below came up and formed into millions of little ice blades and rushed towards Ladon. It quickly cut off about 23 heads and then crashed to the ground in normal form knocking Ladon over. My vision was red as I rushed towards the now fourteen-headed dragon. For the next few minutes I was in complete bezerker mode. Finally I calmed down enough to look around me again. The blood around Nico was starting to crust up in places and even more dust and scales were scattered on the ground. Ladon was crunched up against the tree and seemed to only have one head left. When I walked over to him he moved away from me as if he were afraid of me.

" He will obey you now that you have defeated him. " a voice came from behind me.

I turned and saw the four Hesperides along with Travis and Conner Stoll looking at me with awe.

" Just take the apples and leave, " the Hesperide in the middle said.

My eyesight blurred and after I took a few steps towards the tree I fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was Ladon standing protectively over me.

AN: So I hope you liked it. Percy's flashback is going to last three chapters. He is probably going to finish his next mission in the next chapter and he will finish his third mission and return to camp on the chapter after that. I do have a few other Fan fiction ideas that won't get out of my head so even though I have only just started this one I am going to start the others soonish. It will take a while to update the next chapter because I have a really tight schedule. I do have some promises for my readers though

I will finish ALL of my stories (it will take a while)

I will not have a chapter that is less than 2,000 words long

I will not have more than five incomplete stories at a time

I will not do any Percabeth

I want to ask everyone if they can find some really good stories with these pairings and tell me of them

PercyxThalia

PercyxKatie

PercyxHestia

PercyxArtimes (in the Past)

Thank you


	2. The Sea of Monsters

**Twist of Fate**

**Yayyy another chapter… hopefully. Just kidding so I hope you liked the first**

**Chapter. I know this is a looong flashback but I wanted to do something other than the usual Percy finds them kissing and then he gets mad and leaves.**

**R&R (nicely) please**

**KEY**

**Bold- AN (Authors Note)**

**Italic- Flashback**

**Normal- Normal time (no flashback or notes)**

***Underline w/ star*- View change or transition.**

The Sea of Monsters

_Percy's POV._

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was kind of blurry but it was quickly getting better. My wounds were healed and I had a new pair of clothes on. I was at the base of Ladon's tree were the now one headed dragon stood guarding the apples if immortality. I shakily stood up and cautiously walked towards a little cave in the side of the mountain carefully staying as far away from Ladon as possible. I heard several voices talking quietly inside. When I reached the door I looked inside and saw Travis sitting in the corner looking angrily at the Hesperides who were glaring at Conner who was failing to flirt with them. I cleared my throat and everyone immediately shut up and looked at me._

_" Um, can anyone tell me what's going on? " I asked_

_Travis and Conner jumped up and started yelling, " You're alive! " right in my face._

_" No, I'm a Zombie. " (Note sarcasm)_

_The results were hilarious, Conner jumped back screaming, " I don't have any brains." over and over in the corner, while Travis fell to the floor and started crying over-dramatically about how I was too good to die, and not to my surprise the Hesperides didn't do anything but glare at me._

_" Just kidding, gees I never knew you cared. " I said wiping a fake tear off of my face._

_Immediately they both stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I was crazy (which I am). " Does anyone know why I'm still alive and not in Ladon's stomach? "_

_" Ladon is an honorable beast, " one of the Hesperides explained, " even though you attacked him he recognizes his defeat and will not attack anyone again. Once he grows back another one of his heads he will attack everyone but you, myself, my sisters, and Atlas. You can now go to the tree without being killed since he has one head. Anyone that renders Ladon with only one head will be able to control Ladon. However, he will not leave the tree no matter what."__  
_

_" Wooow__w__w__w__w__, does anyone know where Nico is? " I asked._

_" Don't you remember, Percy, he was killed by Ladon. " said Travis._

_" What that can't be," I said but suddenly images from the other day rushed back to me. I saw Nico getting bit in the leg, him lying in a pool of his own blood, me going into a blood rage and decimating Ladon, and finally me falling unconscious with the dragon standing over me like a guardian angel (or monster). Suddenly, I was pulled back to reality with a gasp. I stumbled and sat down the images fresh in my mind. I don't know how long I sat there just staring into nothingness but, it must have been a long time because when I was brought back to reality from Athena flashing in, it was dark outside._

_" Your friends are asleep, Perseus, I will teleport you to Hephaestus so you can make your Armor, just go outside and collect the scales on the ground and grab about two apples. "_

_I was about to start yelling at Athena since I felt slightly angry at her for putting Nico on the mission but, I was even madder at myself because if I had been faster or if I had been better I might have been able to save him so I just glared at her till she flashed away. Sighing loudly I got up and walked wearily outside. It was a full moon, and its silver rays were illuminating the ground. Just looking at the pale sphere calmed me down and, I just felt connected to it somehow. Returning to the job at hand I walked over to Ladon and patted him on the head. He just looked at me sadly as if he knew how I felt and rested his head on my shoulder._

_*Line Break*_

_It took a while but I finally had two golden apples in my hand and a bag full of scales slung over my back. Athena had flashed me to Hephaestus where I could work on the armor. The forge was hot and I had sweat running down my forehead only a few seconds after I arrived. Hephaestus looked exactly like he had when I first met him in his forge by Mt. Tam. His right leg was horribly deformed and he had large lumps all over his body. His face was even worse; half of his face looked like it had been burnt away__**(just imagine the guys face from THE WAX MUSEUM movie)**__which I didn't see how that was possible since he had control over fire, and the other side of his face was deformed with one really black eye. Instead of feeling disgusted I felt a large dose of sympathy for him. I couldn't imagine how it felt to have HIS OWN MOTHER throw him off of Olympus just because he looked ugly._

_" Hello, Lord Hephaestus. " I said to the master blacksmith giving a small bow._

_" Ha, rise, Perseus, you don't have to bow to me you know. Though I am surprised you did bow however small it was, your quite famous on Olympus for your stubbornness towards gods. "_

_I just laughed back, " It's just Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus I can't stand bowing to, they're just so arrogant. " I said._

_Thunder rumbled overhead signifying Zeus's annoyance._

_I just rolled my eyes, " I also don't really like, to bow to Athena either since she lets her Hubris overcome her, but if you're going to date her daughter you might want to. I can't wait to get these missions over with so I can settle down quietly with Annabeth. Maybe I'll even get lucky and Dylan will have been eaten by Peleus. "_

_When I said Annabeth's name I thought I saw a sad look cross over Hephaestus's face. He quickly shrugged it off and beckoned me towards his forge. It was even hotter in there. Buckets of water sat on shelves that hung over holes in the side of the walls that had raging fires in them._

_Let's get this party started so I could move on to the next mission._

_I placed the bag of scales on a low iron table and put the apples in my pocket. I took some of the scales, and put them in the fire after blowing off some of the remaining monster dust. After that I'm not really sure what happened next. My body went into autopilot as if it knew what to do (because I have no idea how to make armor.) All I remember are flashes of red light, large billowing clouds of steam, and loud hammer strikes on the anvil. My body returned to me as soon as my armor was finished. I'm just going to be modest and say that my armor is the coolest thing I have ever seen. It was traditional full Greek body armor, but it was really light. I mean lighter than my clothes and even more comfortable. The armor was some shade of sea green. The difference between other people's armor and mine is that if you look closely it was actually made of individual scales like plate mail, and if you looked even closer you would notice that each scale was at a slight angle and would reflect light. If I was standing in complete darkness or in front of a solid color I would be nearly invisible. If there were multiple colors behind me than I would be somewhat hard to see, but if I were to move it would make the people looking at me dizzy. In light the reflection was so bright that it looked like I could blind Apollo. When I finished admiring my armor I put it on and that's when I noticed a flaw in my armor, on each side of my chest there was a hole shaped like two hunting knives. From the end of each hole a thin line spiraled down until they reached my wrists. Before I could ask Hephaestus what they were for Athena flashed me back to the house of the Hesperides._

_" Sleep Perseus, I will teleport you and your friends to your next mission in the morning. " She said and, in typical godly fashion, flashed out._

_I was starting to get annoyed, Athena kept flashing out before I could ask her anything. *Sigh* I walked back to my room and fell asleep in my armor before my head had even touched my pillow._

_*Line Break*Still Percy POV._

_I woke to the Stolls shaking me._

_" What? " I asked._

_" Athena is here, she doesn't look very happy, and most importantly__WHERE__did you get that armor? " the Stoll twins ask me._

_" I made it last night, why do you ask? " I tell them._

_" It just looks so cool, anyway let's not keep Athena waiting. " the twins say._

_I laughed at their childishness, " Come on. "_

_*Line Break*_

_The boat lurched to the left almost making me fly over the railing. I am going to kill Athena when this is over, I thought. When we had reached Athena earlier she told us that we would be killing Scylla. Our conversation went something like this._

_Athena- Your next mission is to bring me two of Scylla's teeth._

_Percy- WHAT!_

_Athena- You heard me, kill Scylla and bring me two of her teeth._

_Percy- B-but you gods can't even kill her (angry voice)._

_Athena- Two things, Perseus, one "we gods" haven't tried to kill her and watch your tone boy._

_Percy- You sound like Artemis._

_Athena- *scowl* (flashes away)_

_So, I think I have every reason to kill her._

_I had to grab a crate to stop myself from flying over the railing again. We were far enough away from Charybdis as not to get sucked into her whirlpool__(Get yo head out of the gutter perverts *scowl*),__but close enough that when she breathed out the waves would hit us. I started running towards Conner who was steering the boat._

_" Get us as close to the cliff as possible, I'm going to try and climb the cliff. "__  
_

_" Yes, sir. " Conner says._

_I heard the engines groan and the boat slowly started moving towards the cliff side I saw a small ledge about twenty-five feet above me that I could climb from. The only problem was that it was nineteen feet to high. Maybe I could use the ocean, I looked over the railing down towards the murky waters below us. I felt extremely nervous; Poseidon was weak in this area. I remembered last time I was in the sea of monsters to save Grover. I was able to save Annabeth from the Sirens, but I hadn't been able to move Clarisse's ghost ship from Charybdis. I was about to launch myself off of the boat when a gray streak raced past me and hit the stairs down by the engine room. Right when my feet left the boat another streak hit the same place, but since the stairs were no longer there it hit the engine directly. There was a loud explosion, and heat scorched my back. I called water up to stop the fire from reaching me, but a few pieces of shrapnel made it pass and bounced off my armor. A sense of Déjà vu passed over me as I flew over the exploding ship. The feeling passed when I felt my body smash against the Cliffside. I managed to grab the top of the ledge and looked down. The last of the fire was dissipating, and empty crates were broken across the ocean. I saw drops of blood leave my nose and fall down towards the water. Travis, Conner, I thought._

_Rage raced through my body and I turned my glare skywards. The clouds had started to twirl everywhere, but above me. The eye of the hurricane. I pulled myself upwards till I stood up. Before I could get my bearings I felt something attack me from behind. Scylla. I felt her teeth puncture my armor. A warm liquid started running down my sides. Scylla slammed me against another cliff wall before she pulled me back and rammed me against the stone floor. Groaning, I stood up again. The armor started repairing itself because of the immortal apples. Rain started pouring from the clouds. The winds pulled me till I was floating a few feet off of the ground. The luminescent green aura surrounded my body again as I shot towards the ugly gray monster in front of me. She didn't stand a prayer of a chance. Sure, every once in a while she would occasionally get a few bites on my arm or abdomen, but my armor would deflect most of the hits. I couldn't count how many heads she had since she moved so fast, but I had managed to cut off the ones that hit me. The rain from the storm kept me energized, but keeping the storm going took a lot of energy, and it was very tiring. I pushed winds at Scylla keeping her at bay while I would shoot an occasional lightning bolt at her. Using the last of my energy I created a massive explosion that slammed Scylla into a wall. She had one head left but unlike Ladon it didn't look like she was going to surrender so I walked up to her, and placed my boot on her neck. She looked at defiantly with her narrow yellow eyes. I lifted my boot, and she shot her head at me as fast as she could; I caught her by two of her teeth and stared at her eye to eye. My eyes were red with blood lust, and without thinking I ripped two of her teeth out of her mouth and stabbed her with it. Then I just stood there standing over a large pile of dust with one tooth in each hand as if they were knives._

**The end. I have a feeling some of you are wondering why Percy can bleed since he has the curse of Achilles. Well I'll tell you. Right before she teleported him to Othrys she removed his curse for the remainder of the mission promising to give it back afterwards. I will explain the reason behind the armor next chapter.**

**I want to give special thanks to****MoonlightBushido****for being a wonderful Beta.**

**Also I am thinking of starting a Perdeter story (PercyxDemeter) I will start it after the next chapter and take turns updating them. Also I live at two house and since I don't have a lot of Internet access at one it might be a while till I update again. I will update BEFORE February.**

**Thank you**


	3. Blessing of the Dead and a Broken Heart

Twist of Fate

**AN: I have some news and some answers to questions.**

**Good News: this story is being updated about two weeks earlier than I expected **

**Bad News: There will be no Perdeter story. I just don't think that I would be that interested in it and it would be really bad.**

**Good News: In the place of the Perdeter story I will be writing another Pertamis story that I've been wanting to start for a while.**

**News: in a few months (probably 4-5) I will be starting an Inheritance Cycle (Eragon) FanFic.**

**Other News: If you are really squeamish DON'T read Hades file (it will be in **_**italic **_**bold) (slight M rating)**

**Answer to LumpyToe's Question: He normally can't shoot lightning. Its just part of his storm abilities. When he is in hurricane mode he gets some lightning and air abilities.**

**This is the last flashback chapter so I need answers to how Annabeth is going to act.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO and Rick Riordan is not going to turn up at work and give it to me. (Trying to jinx myself) **

**BOLD- AN (authors note) **

_Italic- Flashback _

Underline- line break or POV change (could also be *stars*

**P.S this story has nothing to do with the fates. I just couldn't think of a better name.**

Blessings of the Dead

Percy's POV:

_The storm around my body slowly started to dissipate around me and I stumbled backwards a bit. Making the storm took a lot of energy and I was feeling really tired. Raising my hands I looked at the two rotting teeth that I had ripped out of Scylla's head and stabbed her with. Ladon had killed one of my quest mates and Scylla had killed the remaining two, I was all alone. When Athena flashed besides me it took all of my restraint not to ram the teeth in her head like I did Scylla. The missions weren't worth it. Nico, Travis and Conner wouldn't have died if I had refused Athena's offer. I could have just challenged her to a duel. I mean I beat Ares when I was twelve didn't I. _

"_Hand over the teeth Perseus" Athena ordered._

_I regrated it the instant I gave them over. An evil smile crossed Athena's face and she shot a grey light into the teeth. When the light faded the teeth were no longer rotting. Instead they were two misty grey hunting knives. Athena placed both knives in the holes on my armour and they immediately fastened on to me. A thin golden light trailed out of their backs along the lines that went across my chest and down to my wrists. When it faded it was replaced with two golden chains forming an x across my chest. A searing pain crossed my entire upper body as the chains fused themselves to my armour. I grabbed the blade on the left side of my chest with my right hand and vice versa. I looked kind of like Kratos from God of War except without the tattoos and I was a little smaller and the blades were thinner. _

"_And this is for you" Athena said holding out a piece of ambrosia._

"_Why would I need this?"_

"_Look at yourself, how are you going finish the last mission looking like that._

"_What do you mea…"? I started to say before I looked down at my stomach. What I saw made me want to vomit. The lower half of my armour was covered in blood, my blood. I quickly took the ambrosia and immediately started to feel the wounds close up. _

"_You have three days to recover, after that I will flash you to Hades for you last mission" Athena said before flashing out_

_I sighed and started to climb down the cliff… Wait a minute did she say Hades._

_Line Break_

_I handed Charon three golden drachmas and stepped off of the fairy. After I had healed and cleaned up in a cave I found in the Cliffside, Athena told me that I was going to the underworld to bring someone back to the land of the living. So I was currently on my way to Hades palace to try and revive Bianca di Angelo since Travis, Conner, and Nico hadn't been judged yet and Beckendorf would not leave Elysium without Silena. Plus it would be easiest since she was hades daughter. Hades palace was exactly like I remembered a couple of weeks ago when I bathed in the Styx, all black and gloomy. Just before I could knock on the two massive black doors Alecto landed behind me and grabbed my shoulders. _

"_We meet again Perseus" Alecto rasped "what brings you hear?"_

"_I seek an audience with Lord Hades"_

_Alecto let out a cacophony of laughs and then screeched at the top of her lungs. I waited for something bad to happen. Maybe I would be attacked by a bunch of reptilian butterflies or worse, I might me placed in a pit with Dylan for eternity (gasp). Luckily for me I got a Titan. He was dressed in a standard janitors uniform along with a mop and bucket. _

"_Bob" I gasped_

"_Percy," he yelled and wrapped me in a big titan hug "I have come to take you to Hades, he wants to talk with you" _

_Once Bob realised that my face was turning purple from his hug he let go and we entered the palace._

_The corridors of Hades home were surprisingly beautiful and horrific at the same time. The walls were pure obsidian and Skeletons were pinned to the wall by knives made of luminescent crystals. Tiny waterfalls of melted stygian iron dripped lazily over the walls. Eventually we reached the throne room. Hades sat on his throne of bones wearing his helm of darkness and his cloak of tortured souls. When he heard us enter Hades handed a nearby skeleton a grey folder and smiled (uh-oh). _

"_Welcome Perseus, Athena informed me that you would be coming to me to ask me a favour." _

_I gulped and kneeled_

"_Yes lord Hades, I wish to revive your daughter Bianca."_

_Hades just stared at me for a while before bursting out laughing. It took a while but he finally managed to form some words. "Your kidding right, you know no ones ever brought someone back to life… like ever."_

"_Yes lord Hades, I know but I am determined to finish my missions and settle down with Annabeth."_

_A sad look crossed over Hades face just like it did to Hephaestus when I mentioned Annabeth and I was starting to get worried. Did something happen to her did she die. No she couldn't have my wise girl couldn't die. _

_I was brought out of my thoughts by Hades saying. "Very well you may take her if you do something for me."_

"_What is it Lord Hades" _

"_Follow me Perseus… and don't call me lord, I like to differentiate myself from the Olympians as much as possible and not being arrogant is one of my ways"_

_I smiled "deal, only if you stop calling me Perseus, it makes me sound old"_

_Hades laughed, "I like you Peseu… Percy. Anyway here we are."_

_I looked up to see we were in a large circular room with three doors. One door said DECEASED SOULS the second door said ESCAPED SOULS and the final door said HIDDEN SOULS. Hades walked up to the third door and placed a hand on a iron plate in its centre. The plate glowed a harsh black and the door creaked open. The inside was a giant metal cell. I turned to Hades thinking that he was going to lock me up again but he entered the room and picked up a black folder. I cautiously walked over to him and asked him what the folder was._

"_This is the file of a hidden soul. In all of eternity only twenty folders have entered this room. The folders hold all of the information about the soul. Unlike the normal escaped soul these have been hidden and neither Thanatos nor I can find them. I want you to return the soul to me like you did the other nineteen."_

"_Who were the other nineteen souls? ... And when did I deliver them to you?"_

"_The first 18 were Blackbeard and his crew who were hidden when Circe turned them into guinee pigs. The 19__th__ was Daedalus who we found when you killed him. If you kill this last soul I will let you take Bianca to the world of the living."_

"_May I read the file"?_

"_Sure but be careful, she was really messed up when she was alive so I wouldn't open it if you are squeamish._

_Unfortunately I'm not so I took the file from him and flipped the cover open._

_**Hidden souls file NO.20**_

_**Name: Susan Pain.**_

_**Godly Parent: Mnemosyne (goddess of memory) **_

_**Mortal Parent: Marshall Pain.**_

_**Sibling(s): David Pain**_

_**Children: Daughter- Amy Pain – Son- Toby Pain **_

_**Birth Date: June 16**__**th**__** 1976**_

_**Death Date: April 6**__**th**__** 2002**_

_**Revival Date: December 1**__**st 2011**___

_**History: Susan Pain was the demigoddess daughter of Mnemosyne and Marshal pain. She learned of her powers at the early age of nine when she possessed her twin Brother David Pain to kill their father. Since then she has forced many people to commit murders, robberies, and abuse (both physical and sexual) towards people she thought to be either stupid or mean. At the age of 13 she had twins with David Pain. A daughter she named Amy Pain and a son named Toby Pain. When Amy and Toby were 13 Susan possessed David to attack Amy and impregnate her. When Toby learned this he killed David and Susan. Three months later they changed there names to Amy Pond and Toby Turner. When Amy was 20 she was attacked and killed by a drunken doctor. Her daughter Alex Pond joined the Hunters of Airtimes. Toby became a famous you tuber under the alias of Tobuscus **_**(If Tobuscus ever reads this I bet he has wonderful parents/siblings I just had to write that) **_**nine years later Susan escaped the fields of punishment and hid the Amazons HQ as head of security.**_

_**Known special abilities: can read minds and place false images in a person's head.**_

_I gave the folder back to Hades and gaged. This woman was evil. _

"_So Percy will you accept the mission."_

"_Yes lor… Hades, I intend to send her to you slowly."_

"_Then I have a gift for you, I Hades lord of the underworld and the dead bless Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon with the shadows of the underworld and deaths touch."_

_A black energy covered Hades then passed over to me. When it touched me I gasped, I felt like my blood had froze and then boiled over. I fell to my knees and grasped my heart in pain. When the feeling passed I got to my feet and asked, "What just happened?"_

"_I gave you the blessing of shadows and deaths touch, now you can see in the dark, control shadows, and shadow travel anywhere within your line of sight. You can also touch the dead and occasionally your blade may hit and intangible creature. But be careful you have no control over the undead and you blade will not always touch them. If you don't complete the mission you will lose the blessing but you may keep it if you succeed"_

"_Thank you… Uncle"_

_Line Break_

_I couldn't believe it; I made the grumpy old lord of the dead smile. When I called him uncle I thought his face was going to split. I was brought out of my musings when I walked into the door of the Amazon headquarters. I stepped back and opened the door. I receptionist at the counter glared at me when I walked over to her. _

"_What can I do for you sir?" the receptionist said spiting the sir out like it was worst insult she could think of. This place was defiantly not getting five stars on service quality._

"_This is the Headquarters for the Amazons right I'm looking for your head of security Susan Pain._

_Quicker than I would have thought possible I was pressed against the was with an angry woman pressing a knife to my throat "What is your name boy and what are you doing here."_

_I couldn't answer because the knife was digging into my skin. I felt a drop of blood drip onto my skin. Since I was desperate I called some shadows to me and shadow travelled behind the woman, I unsheathed a hunting knife and pressed it to the back of her neck. _

"_To answer your question my name is… is Michal Pain and I'm her brother so call her to me NOW." _

_The Amazon gulped and nodded viciously I removed the knife and let her walk over to the counter where she picked up a walkie talkie and called Susan upstairs. A few minuets later a young woman that looked to be in her mid twenties walked in. _

"_What do you want Kinzi I was in the middle of interrogating a prisoner"(cue evil smile to cross Susan's face)_

"_Someone is hear to see you, he says he's your brother"_

_Susan looked up and smiled at me "well, well, took you long enough to get here" she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. This was my chance; I took the knife and plunged it into her stomach. Except that wasn't exactly what happened. When the knife hit her it bounced off. Somehow when I wasn't looking Susan had taken a knife out and blocked my attack. She smiled into my face and smiled_

"_Nice try Perseus but you forgot I can read minds."_

_I growled and re-sheathed my hunting knife since I had no training with them and unsheathed riptide. This was going to be a long fight. I rushed at her and swung my sword at her head she ducked and tried to stab my foot with her knife but I jumped over her and kicked her hard in the face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kinzi running towards a large red button on the wall. I summoned water from a nearby fish tank and pinned Kinzi to her desk. I felt something slam against my head. Susan had recovered faster than I thought and attacked me from behind. I rolled to the side just fast enough to dodge a stab aimed for my chest. I kicked my feet out and tripped Susan. Just before I could stab her in the chest Susan placed an image of Annabeth dead in my head. That placed me off balance just enough for her to disarm me and pin me against a wall. She hit me hard against the head with the dull end of her knife. She pinned my arms against the wall and smiled evilly at me while wrapping me in a headlock. My vision started to get blurry as the air left my lungs. An idea popped into my head and I closed my eyes and concentrated on the shadows around the room. I formed a black spear in the air behind Susan. Two things happened, one good and one bad. First the good thing. The spear impaled itself into Susan effectively killing her unfortunately that's were the bad thing comes in. Creating the spear took a lot of energy, which collapsed the water prison encasing Kinzi. She ran to the wall and hit the red button and alarms started blaring all over the complex. Panic welled up inside me when I heard footsteps moving below me. I ran out of the building and blew my best New York taxi cab whistle. I immediately saw a dark spot in the horizon but I also heard Kinzi yelling at a bunch of angry girls fully equipped with armour and spears. Just then the doors crashed open and amazons surrounded me. Instead of uncapping riptide like normally do I rushed at the nearest amazon and landed on her shoulders using her like a springboard. I caught a nearby branch and swung myself up so that I was perched on it like an eagle. I ran as fast as I could until I reached a small clearing in the woods. I did the whistle again so that Blackjack would know where I was. About four seconds later he landed on the other side of the field. I started to walk to him but he seemed wary as if I were some sort of monster._

"_Boss is that you" he asked mentally _

"_Yes it is, you seem scared of me… do I have something on my face"_

"_No it's just that you smell like dead people"_

"_Really? Cool. I was kind of blessed by Hades and we need to get out of hear NOW, there's a bunch of angry woman after me"_

_Blackjack looked at me for a bit but finally let me climb on his back. Just in time to because an arrow hit the ground right where I was standing. _

"_Get me to LA now Blackjack" I mentally shouted as arrows started flying around us._

_Once we got out of the area we flew in silence until Blackjack decided to make a comment on my choice of women._

"_You really need to work on picking up women boss"_

"_Shut up Blackjack"_

"_Seriously when you get back to camp you need to tell me where you've been and I need to give you some dating tips"_

"_How bout this, if you can be quiet all the way to LA I buy you some doughnuts?" _

"_Deal"_

_Line Break_

_Bianca hugged me tightly. After I bought Blackjack his doughnuts, paid Charon, and listening for half an hour to Mrs Dodd's grumbling how she couldn't kill me because Hades liked me, Hades gave me Bianca and we left for the surface. I had already informed her about Nico's death and apologized about it. _

"_Can't… breath…choking… me" I managed to gasp out as Bianca squeezed the life out of me. _

"_Sorry"_

"_Its okay, have you been practicing hugging with Tyson," I asked suspiciously._

"_No" _

_That's when Athena decided to flash in. she had a smug smile on her face that only made me think the worse. _

"_Can you flash us to camp Half-Blood now Athena. Oh and can I have your blessing to date Annabeth now?"_

"_Of course you may Perseus, only it's not my permission you need anymore… its Annabeth's"_

_Line Break_

_I walked over to my cabin and opened my door. Athena had flashed Bianca and me to the beach at Camp Half-Blood and then flashed back out. Since I was really worried about what Athena had said about Annabeth I told Bianca to wait at the beach and then I ran into camp to look for my wise girl. I couldn't find her anywhere at camp so I decided to see if for any reason she was in my cabin. Unfortunately she was, and she wasn't alone. Dylan was there to. He was kissing Annabeth who was missing her shirt and pants. I stood there for what seemed like forever watching them make out. Finally I came to my senses and yelled_

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HEAR?" _

_If my heart wasn't filled with pain the scene that came up next would have been funny. Annabeth screamed as if Dylan had turned into a giant spider and Dylan tried to grab his sword but since his pants were down to his ankles and fell over onto his butt. _

"_Percy this isn't what it looks like" Annabeth tried to explain but I wasn't ready to listen._

"_Get out, just get out," I snarled _

"_You can't order me out of my own cabin" Dylan tried to say but I summoned water from the water fountain (that Tyson had fixed after I destroyed it during the Titan war) and pushed them both out of the cabin slamming the door behind them. After a while I stumbled out of my cabin towards the beach. I didn't get there though. The tears were too much for me to handle and by the time I reached the fire pit I couldn't hold them back any longer. They flowed freely down my face and before I knew it my shirt was soaked through. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I reached for my sword but the person stopped me. _

"_Relax Perseus, I'm not hear to hurt you." _

_I looked up to see the eight-year-old face of Hestia my favourite goddess and I immediately relaxed and calmed down. (She can do stuff like that)_

"_What is bothering you Perseus?"_

"_My girlfriend just cheated on me with my half brother."_

"_I am truly sorry, will you accept the offer of my blessing?"_

"_What"_

"_Will you accept my blessing and become my champion?"_

"_Um Shure, might I ask why" _

"_I Lady Hestia goddess of the hearth hereby give Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon my blessing. And I give it to you because you have my respect and you do not deserve what Annabeth did to you."_

"_Instead of pain like in Hades blessing, Hestia's blessing made me feel warm inside" _

"_Thank you Lady Hestia"_

"_No need to call me Lady, Perseus I am not an Olympian"_

"_Two things then, one is you should be and two, is only if you call me Percy, Perseus makes me feel old."_

"_Ha very well Percy, you should go to the beach someone wants to talk with you." _

"_I will, goodbye" I gave Hestia a hug and started running to the beach. _

"_You can also turn your armour into normal clothes" I heard her yell._

_I tried this and turned my armour into a t-shirt and jeans. They felt as if I had just taken them from the dryer. As soon as I left the fire-pit I felt the weight of Annabeth's betrayal fell back onto my shoulders._

_Bianca's POV._

_I waited for Percy to return but when he didn't I sat down and started drawing pictures in the sand. A few seconds later I heard voices yelling in the distance but steadily drawing closer. Suddenly two heads popped out of the trees and Annabeth along with a boy I didn't know ran towards me. They were both half naked. When they saw me the boy drew a sword a pointed it at me._

_Even though I was never good with a sword I could see that this boy had probably never been in a fight in his life. _

"_Who are you and what are you doing hear?" the boy asked._

"_I am a friend of Percy and I'm hear waiting for him."_

"_You should really ditch him, he just tried to kill us"_

_I frowned in confusion that didn't sound like the Percy I knew. The boy was probably exaggerating. An idea popped into my head and I grinned evilly. Suddenly two skeleton warriors popped out of the ground along with a few skeletal spiders. Both campers screamed and ran off while being pursued by my minions. I laughed until I saw a man walk out of the ocean and frowned at me. _

"_Why did you attack my son?" the man asked._

"_Because he insulted Percy"_

_The man frowned then shrugged and held his hand out to me smiling._

"_Hello my name is Poseidon, I'm Percy's dad, who are you?"_

_I shook it and responded "Hi I'm Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades, Percy's friend."_

"_Didn't you die like two years ago?" Poseidon asked looking confused._

"_Yep" I said popping the p "Percy revived me about… 20 minuets ago"_

_We were brought out of our conversation from Percy stumbling out of the woods with tears in his eyes._

_I ran over to him and helped him steady his feet. _

"_What happened, are you okay"?_

"_Annabeth cheated on me with my bastard half-brother"_

"_Ohhhh so that's the boy who I chased off"_

"_What do you mean __bastard__ half brother Percy?" Poseidon asked._

_Percy looked surprised to see Poseidon there but he shook it off quickly _

"_He convinced everyone at camp that I was a no good cowered and then got Annabeth to cheat on me with him"_

_Anger flashed across Poseidon's face and he growled, "I Poseidon Lord of the seas hereby disown Dylan Storm" _

_I looked at him surprised; I never knew that he and Percy were so close and from the look on Percy's face he didn't either. _

"_Percy would you join me at my palace in Atlantis while you recover. _

_Percy looked shocked and then smiled, I would love to but only if Bianca can join me. _

_Poseidon looked at me and I said… Yes_

_End Flashback_

My three days under the sea haven't improved my mood. Even with Bianca here. I barely notice anything anymore. Poseidon had to move my to advanced sword training because I was a danger to the other people training. Bianca has been like a little sister to me. Whenever she isn't visiting her dad she's helping me get through my moods. Unfortunately bad news had reached me. About two days after I left for Atlantis Zeus adopted Dylan saying that he was the greatest thing to come around since Heracles. This of course only made his ego inflate. A few of the gods (Ares, Dionysus, Hera, and Athena) actually agree with Zeus. And last of all I learned that about two hours ago my stepfather Paul Blofis had been killed in a plane crash on his way home from a work trip. Dam you Zeus. So as you can see, in my case the fates truly are twisted and cruel.

**AN: Whew this was a long chapter (for me. I mean some people do like chapter around 100,000 words, yikes.) After this my chapters will be updated a bit slow (hopefully not as long as it took for this chapter to be) for two reasons. **

**School has started.**

**I'm not really liking my current chapters so I will be taking time to read over them more.**

**PLEASE I need people to ask me how Annabeth should be in the later chapters.**

**QUESTION: did I make Hades to happy and should I make him grumpier later on. **

**And I want to add a few pairings to my list it is now.**

**PercyxKatie**

**PercyxThalia**

**PercyxHestia**

**PercyxArtimes (in the past)**

**PercyxBianca **

**PercyxChaos (Weird right)**

**PercyxZoe**

**And PercyxAphrodite (I know surprising. I want it to be the ones where Aphrodite is actually a character not some person who only wants lemons) **

**And please only send good stories.**


	4. Threat of Disownment

AN. Yayyy I'm alive. Sorry bout the wait but ice cream invaded my house and killed my family. Just kidding but I do have my Titan of Fate story started and my Beta just won't answer me so I couldn't get it out. But if anyone would like to Beta it I'm open so please PM me and I will send it to you for Beta-ing.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Answers to some questions

Q1: No, even though I love them Conner and Travis will not be back but I might have something up my sleeve for Nico. Bwahahaha

Q2: No, Percy will not get back together with Annabeth.

Please review. The vote for how Annabeth will act is currently

Bithcy- 2

Want you back- 3

R&R Please

P.S. If you have any questions and have a FanFiction account I will PM you your answer.

Threat of Disownment

Olympus Hera's POV Winter solstice

Today I was happy. Why you ask? Well I had a plan worthy of Athena to knock my dear stepdaughter down a peg and actually Athena came up with the plan herself so it's her plan. Who is my stepdaughter you ask? It's Artemis. Why am I not trying to knock Apollo down to? Well he does it himself without my help. Why am I trying to humiliate Artemis? It's because she is the only daughter of Zeus that I am stuck with for eternity who is not mine. But today I knew my plan would work. How do I know? Well Artemis has played right into my hands.

I flashed myself to Olympus and waited for Zeus to enter the throne room. A few gods/goddesses were already there but not Zeus. When he finally got here I smiled and created a mental link with him. I told him my plan and watched his face morph to one of confusion, then a face of pondering, and finally a small smile.

Apollo's POV.(Weren't expecting that were you:)

After flashing to Olympus I sat down and looked around. Immediately I knew something was wrong. Hera was happy. Now let me spell that out for you.

Hera + Smile = Aphrodite deciding to become a virgin goddess. Then Zeus smiled to and I decided that I was defiantly going to talk with Aphrodite after this meeting, and if she said no we might decide to have some fun to (sigh). I was brought out of my thoughts from Zeus slamming his master bolt on the wall telling everyone that the meeting has started. This was a boring meeting… as usual. Unfortunately Zeus had banned ipods and wine magazines so Dionysus and I actually had to listen to what people were saying. Unfortunately again I did not have the uncanny ability to fall asleep whenever I wanted to unlike Mr. D. The meeting went as usual. People reported how their domains were acting and some people (Poseidon) asked for materials for upgrading their palaces. And as usual at the end of the meeting Zeus asked if anyone had anything to say. But to my surprise (and everyone else's except Hera's) when no one had anything to say Zeus stood and asked Artemis to stand. When he said that a confused look crossed over my sisters face but nevertheless she stood.

" It has come to my attention that you and your hunt recently attacked and killed a group of boy scouts that were camping near you? " Zeus asked/said.

" Yes, but they insulted and attacked a group of my hunters. " Artemis said.

" I understand that, but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you so you will be marrying my son Hercules in hopes that your hate towards the male species will lessen. "

" But father… " Artemis started to say however, Zeus cut her off.

" No, Artemis my decision is final you will marry Hercules and you and your hunters will not harm or divorce him or I will disown you, do you understand? "

" Y-yes father. " Artemis said looking down tears barely contained.

Zeus smiled and raised his master bolt about to flash out but I stopped him.

" Wait, father. "

"What is it son" Zeus asked with a clearly annoyed face.

" Don't you think it would be more fair to Artemis if you let her pick who she wanted to marry? This way at least she will have a chance of having a husband who won't abuse her and this will greatly increase her chances of being nice to males. "

A thoughtful look crossed my father's face and it quickly turned to a smile.

" You are right. Artemis, I give you one year to pick a husband or I will pick him for you. "

With that Zeus flashed out along with Hera who gave me a death glare before she flashed out. One by one the rest of the Olympians flashed out after giving Artemis sympathetic glances. Once everyone but Poseidon and me had left Artemis fell to her knees and cried letting her tears flow freely. I rushed to her side and tried to comfort her.

" It's okay, we will figure something out. There must be someone out there who you will like and I won't want to kill. " I said trying to lighten the mood but Artemis didn't seem to hear me. I looked over to Poseidon who was sitting on is throne looking thoughtful. Suddenly he smiled and walked over to me.

" Artemis could marry Percy. " he said

" Percy, as in the hero of Olympus Percy. Doesn't he have a girlfriend already? " I asked.

" Well, she kind of cheated on him and I'm kind of hiding him at Atlantis so please don't tell anyone. "

I was quiet for a couple of minutes trying to take in what Poseidon had just said and after a while I shook myself back to reality. " That's a great idea, Artemis why don't you marry Percy? " I said smiling.

She looked up at me confused, " But, but he's a boy? " she said.

" Yeah, so? "

Poseidon's POV. Atlantis

After about thirty minutes of talking we finally convinced Artemis that marrying Percy was the best possible option. Now, we didn't force her but it took a while to convince her that she was going to marry a boy. (No offence to any lesbians/gays). But I think this is a perfect solution, Artemis needs to marry a boy and Percy is the only one who has any chance of winning her heart and I personally think that Artemis is just the thing that Percy needs to get over Annabeth. I turned a corner to see Percy fighting Bianca Sword to hunting knives. They had developed an almost Brother/Sister relationship making it so that Bianca and me were the only people who wouldn't get harmed when we battled. Seriously, when Percy arrived I had him battle mermen and Triton but he quickly and easily overpowered them so I had him train with me. The truly scary part is that he actually beat me six of the fourteen times we battled. Now, I had to keep that information away from Zeus. If he ever found out he probably say something like. " No mere mortal should ever be able to defeat one of the big three in combat he is a threat and must be eliminated. " Then he'd pull out his master bolt and fry my favorite son (sigh). During his training Percy has advanced massively in training. He has mastered all of his waterpower's except for manipulating water (Freezing and boiling water) and earthquakes. He could now create multiple storms and control the water in someone's body. I cleared my throat and Percy and Bianca immediately stopped fighting and faced m (I already told them not to bow to me)

" Percy, I would like to talk to you in private if that is okay with you. "

He just nodded (he hasn't said anything in his three weeks in Atlantis)

When we got to his room he sat down and looked at me expectedly and I just decided to break it to him.

" Son, how would you like to marry Artemis? "

That probably sounded pretty funny because after about three minutes of uncomfortable silence with Percy staring at me he suddenly started laughing like crazy.

After a while when he had caught his breath he managed to get words out.

" You better not let Artemis hear you say that… Unless you want to be the first immortal jakalope… oh my gods, your serious. "

Line Break Percy's POV.

I nervously knocked on my mother's door. Poseidon and I had decided that I would go talk to Sally and tell her everything that had happened. Then Poseidon would have Artemis come over and have me propose to her. It took a while since it was so early, but someone finally answered the door. It was Paul; he stood there staring at me so I waved my hand in front of his face so he would answer me. He shook his head but afterworld he still looked at me like I was an alien.

" P-Percy is that you? "

" Yep. " I said popping the p. " Can I come in? "

" What, oh sure. " Paul said leading me to the living room. " Sally, we have a visitor. "

" Who is it? " a voice yelled from upstairs and a few seconds later I saw my mom slowly walking down the stairs. When her face came into view I gasped. Her belly was round.

" Mom, your pregnant? " I asked/yelled/questioned.

Instead of answering me my mom just stood there just like Paul did.

Yet Another Line Break. Still Percy's POV.

It took a while but I finally managed to convince mom that I was real and explained everything that had happened since Athena visited me to when I started training with dad. I was about to tell her about Artemis but we were interrupted when someone knocked on our door.

" I'll get it. " Sally said and walked out of the room. A few seconds later she came back but this time a beautiful girl about 15 years old with silver eyes and long auburn hair was following her. The girl was fidgeting with the hem of her dress and looked really nervous. The second I saw her I leapt to my feet and knelt. Mom knowing a bit more about the gods than Paul knelt to while he just stood there confused. If anything this just made Artemis (the girl if you didn't already know) look more nervous so I told mom and Paul to let me talk to her alone. After a bit of arguing they finally left.

" Um… hi. " I said.

" Hi. "

" So, why exactly did you choose to marry me? " I asked.

" Mostly because Zeus forced me to and I decided (with the help of Apollo and Poseidon) that you were the best choice. I've already asked (forced) Aphrodite to leave us alone. "

" Is there a deadline? "

" Yes, Zeus gave me one year to choose someone. "

" Well then, I accept if we wait till the end of the deadline to actually get married. "

" Why? "

" This way, you can introduce me to the hunters and that there is a chance that we have a chance of actually liking each other at the ceremony. "

" That sounds reasonable, but let's wait to tell anyone till the day of our wedding. "

" Deal. Well then, Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, and protector of young girls, will you marry me? "

" Yes. "

" Let's go tell my mom then. "

" Do you think she'll like me? " Artemis asked.

" Of course she will. "

When we got to the kitchen I saw mom and Paul talking quietly drinking some coffee. When they saw us mom jumped up and gave me a hug but then she looked at Artemis worriedly.

" Is Percy in trouble. " she asked.

Artemis and me had two different answers.

She said no but I said yes which made her glare at me.

" Seriously, if I'm going to be living with you I'm going to be lucky not to get turned into a jakalope and run over by your brothers car. "

Artemis shrugged and turned away but now she had a mischievous smile plastered all over her face.

" Um, why would Percy be living with you mom asked"?

" Oh, well, we're getting married. " Artemis deadpanned.

Silence enveloped the kitchen.

AN: Well this was a short chapter. Sorry again for the lack of updating but a lot of stuff has been happening. Well anyway cliffhanger hahaha. So the offer is still open PM me if you would like to Beta titan of fate story. Thanks.


	5. Summary

Twist of Fate

**AN: This is not a chapter. I have been asked to write a summary of Titan of Fate so here it is.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ****MAJOR**** SPOILERS! **

TITAN OF FATE PREVEIW

Titan of Fate starts in the past before the gods we know were born (save Hestia). The Titans will be somewhat good but not in a way that will turn the story into a comedy. After the first few chapters or so there will be a time skip into the future where Percy (who is a Titan) will meet Artimes (the story is Pertamis FYI.) After the war the Titan's went crazy along with Percy when Zeus kills his wife. Then in his pain Percy disguises himself as another titan and has a daughter who we all know and love. Seeing his son in pain Kronos then puts Percy into a stasis where he will sleep until he meets Arty. Then there will be a big war (The second titan war) in which Percy will be torn against his loyalty to his family and his loyalty to Artimes. Also there will be a fun little chapter when Percy first meets Zeus… Hehehe.

REMEMBER I STILL NEED A BETA SO IF YOU WANT TO BE ONE PM ME:)


End file.
